Baby Blues
by margritFlow
Summary: -Re-post: Pergantian sudut pandang- Nasib Kyuubi sungguh mengenaskan terjebak di negeri entah berantah saat kandungannya menginjak 37 minggu. "Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga", merupakan pepatah yang tepat menggambarkan kesialan Kyuubi siang hari itu. Darah ? Cairan amnion ? Tali pusat ? Baby ? Warn : M (untuk umpatan)
1. Chapter 1

[Re-Post: Pergantian Sudut Pandang]

Langit biru tampak begitu nyata disiang hari ini. Angin berhawa kering terus berhembus mengelus permukaan seluruh penduduk Konoha selama kurang lebih dua bulan kebelakang. Awan putih terlihat begitu kontras dengan birunya langit diatas sana. Terik matahari menambah suasana kota semakin bercahaya hangat cenderung panas bagi penduduk. Tidak sedikit penduduk memanfaatkan cuaca seperti ini untuk berlibur mengahabiskan waktu di luar rumah, bahkan anak-anak tampak riang bermain bersama di lapangan. Namun, ada juga penduduk yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah, bersama pendingin rungan yang mampu menyejukkan ruangan tempatnya bersantai di tengah teriknya udara di luar rumah.

Baiklah karena Konoha terlalu luas untuk dijelaskan detail saat ini, lebih baik kita semua fokus pada tokoh utama cerita kali ini saja.

Rambut merah panjangnya terlihat menarik di siang hari itu. Meski lebih banyak rambut yang tersembunyi, celah kecil menampilkan sedikit rambut indahnya. Rambut yang dapat dikatakan lembut itu berkibar indah terbawa angin hingga menampilkan kilauan yang membius setiap mata yang memandangnya. Seakan-akan rambut tersebut meledek setiap orang, meledek betapa sempurnanya dirinya berada di tubuh pemuda tampan berkharisma layaknya pangeran di negeri dongeng.

Warna hitam motor _sport_ milik pemuda tampan itu membelah padatnya kota Konoha, melesat ekstrem di jalan utama kota yang tidak biasanya lengang. Helm yang berwarna sama dengan motornya itu menutupi seluruh wajah tampannya, melindungi pemakainya dari cidera yang mungkin saja dapat terjadi akibat kecelakaan. Jaket kulit berwarna coklat yang melekat pas pada tubuhnya menambah pesona pemuda tersebut.

Semakin jauh pemuda tersebut keluar di pusat kota. Sepertinya tujuan utama pemuda tersebut bukanlah di dalam kota Konoha. Dirinya makin ke barat dengan kecepatan penuh pemuda misterius melajukan kendaraan beroda dua miliknya ke arah kota Suna. Suna terkenal sebagai kota yang berpenduduk jarang dan minim tersentuh kemajuan tekhnologi. Tidak heran memang Suna hanya memiliki penduduk sedikit karena di daerah Suna sebagian besar merupakan gurun pasir dimana air menjadi komoditi yang paling berharga sekaligus langka. Selain itu Suna juga terkenal sebagai kota dengan cuaca ekstrem, dimana pada siang hari udara sangatlah terik hingga seakan-akan mampu menyengat hingga kedasar kulit sedangkan pada malam harinya udara sangatlah dingin menusuk kulit. Pemuda tersebut semakin masuk ke dalam kota Suna. Ditengah perjalanan sepertinya motornya kehabisan bahan bakar, hingga dirinya harus menepi ke pom bensin terdekat.

Melihat pom bensin yang sepi dan rindang, dirinya bermaksud beristirahat sebentar untuk lepas lelah. Tempat pertama yang didatangi oleh sang pemuda tampan berambut merah adalah toilet umum. Beruntung toilet tidak sedang ramai hingga dirinya tidak perlu mengantri. Langkah tegasnya miliknya semakin membawa dirinya memasuki salah satu bilik di toilet itu. Setelah selesai menyelesaikan urusannya, dirinya keluar segera di bilik. Seperti sebelumnya langkah pemuda tersebut begitu tegas dan tampak sedikit arogan. Tatapan matanyapun terus melihat kedepan tanpa melihat sisi kanan kiri atas bawah jalan. Hingga tidak heran, lantai basah di atas lantai luput dari perhatiannya.

BRUK

"Awww !", pemuda tampan mengaduh keras sesaat setelah dirinya terjauh keras dengan cara terduduk.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada orang yang menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Disaat yang bersamaan diatas lantai berwarna putih terlihat cairan pekat barbau karat. Cairan merah tersebut tampak kontras dengan warna lantai basah yang menjadi TKP. Jumlah cairan semakin banyak keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengalir deras melewati kaki jenjangnya.

"KERIPUUUUUUUTT SIALAN, dimana kau ?", tidak jelas mengapa kata yang keluar pertama kali dari bibir tipis adalah kata keriput. Dirinya terus mengumpat kencang disaat perutnya terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk dan ditendang-tendang. "Brengsek ini sakit ! Siapapun tolong akuuuuuu", pemuda tampan yang diketahui bernama Kyuubi Namikaze berteriak keras meminta pertolongan namun tempat ini terlalu sepi seakan tidak ada penghuninya.

Hari ini sungguh sial untuk pemuda tampan berambut merah ini, sudah seharian ini dirinya terus diacuhkan akhirnya ia bisa kabur dari rumah. Ya kabur dari rumah ! Sungguh bahagianya hari ini andai setelah keluar dari rumah berjalan dengan aman dan tentram. Tapi lihat saja sekarang ini. _Hell no_ ! Terjatuh elitenya dengan ceceran darah yang banyak merembes keluar hingga tecium bau karat yang menyengat serta mampu membuat indera penciuman yang berfungsi seakan-akan ingin dilimpuhkan saja karena hanya rasa mual-mual yang dapat dirinya rasakan setelah mencium cairan berwarna merah tersebut. Ditambah tidak ada orang yang datang menolong setelah ia berteriak sangat keras hingga membuat tubuhnya semakin lelah. Tidak ada yang lebih menderita ketika terasa nyata pada perutnya yang sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk dari dalam. Ya sepakatlah bahwa hari ini adalah sangat buruk!

"Kau ?", tiba-tiba datang pemuda misterius berambut hitam menyapa Kyuubi.

* * *

**_Baby Blues_**

**Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M (untuk umpatan)**

**By : MargritFlow**

**Warning : BL, Typos, M-Preg, gak masuk akal, dll**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Kesialan**

* * *

"Pantat ayam ! Cepat tolong aku", dirinya merasa lega ketika melihat ada peluang dapat tertolong ditengah rasa sakit yang saja ia memanggil pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Harapan untuk segera diselamatkan menjadi lebih terlihat saat ini. Tidak ada kata manis ataupun kata memelas pada pemuda bermata onyx dihadapannya, saat ini yang ingin ia rasakan adalah benar-benar ditolong dengan segera.

"Aish, Cih ! Siapa juga yang ingin menolongmu. Tidak sudi !", jawab acuh pemuda yang di panggil pantat ayam.

"Brengsek kau", dirinya merasakan sekujur tubuh memanas. Panas akan rasa dongkol yang merasuki setiap organ dalam tarikan napas. Merah. Yakin jika dihadapkan data cermin maka wajah merahlah yang saat ini pasti terlihat. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan semakin bertambah ketika kalimat penolakan terdengar dari pemuda pantat ayam. Dijulurkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya tepat ke arah hidung pemuda bertampang "pas-pasan" yang tidak sengaja menjadi calon penolong pemuda tempramental.

"Untuk apa aku peduli ? Jaa ~", sungguh tidak berprikemanusiaan pemuda yang memiliki nama Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan dirinya adalah adik ipar Kyuubi, tapi kenapa seakan Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kakak iparnya ? 'Siapa suruh membuat Dobe jauh dariku? Mmmm rasakan pembalasanku rubah buluk', iner Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan. Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Kyuubi yang tengah kesakitan.

"Sialan kau ! Awas saja akan ku buat kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto lagi", iya terlintas dalam benaknya acaman yang sangat cocok untuk Si pantat ayam ini, apalagi kalau bukan menyangkut Naruto. 'HAHAHAHA', Kyuubi tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat langkah pemuda menyebalkan itu berhenti. "Ya, akan kubuat Naruto benar-benar menjauhimu mulai saat ini. Kau tidak akan pernah tau dimana Naruto, kecuali aku dengar dari mulutku sendiri. Hahaha", sungguh bahagianya ketika dirinya bisa membuat pemuda bertampang datar macam Sasuke menjadi kalut karena ancaman yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ya, walaupun singkat, itu sudah sangat menghibur ditengah rasa sakit yang rasakannya.

"Aku yakin bisa menemukannya sendiri", Sasuke tampak tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan gertakan dari pemuda menyebalkan macam Kyuubi. Meski dalam hati terdalamnya juga goyah sesaat ketika dirinya diancam tidak dapat bertemu pemuda pemilik hatinya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti", tidak meyerah ego Kyuubi yang tinggi melarangnya menyerah dihadapan pemuda menyebalkan yang menyebut dirinya adalah belahan hati adiknya itu, Naruto. 'Cuih', ia sangat tidak percaya bisa menyerahkan adik kesayangannya itu ke tangan pemuda yang saat ini sedang mengacuhkannya. "Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa melawanku, ketika aku ceritakan betapa brengseknya dirimu membiarkan kakak iparmu seperti ini kepada o, Iya Hahhaha! Aku baru sadar aku ini kakak iparmu, pantat ayam. Naruto akan semakin membencimu, pasti itu. HAHAHAH", tidak habis akal, kau terus mengancam pemuda tidak berperasaan dihadapanmu.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke. Seakan Sasuke bertransformasi menjadi batu berwajah stoic kala itu.

"Jika bukan karena Naruto, aku pasti milih meninggalkanmu sekarang. Campakan itu !", setelah beberapa lama diam, Sasuke mengambil keputusan yang sebenarnya sangat berat ia lakukan. Baginya Kyuubi adalah benalu yang selalu menggangu dirinya dengan Naruto. Sejak menjadi teman, sahabat, pacar, hingga suaminya-pun, Kyuubi tidak pernah absen merecoki hubungannya. Selalu saja, Naruto termakan kicauan buaya dari kakaknya, Kyuubi.

"Cepat kau, tolong aku pantat ayam", tidak akan pernah terucap di bibirmu kata terima kasih pada Sasuke. Sekali benci tetap benci !

"Ck !", Sasuke melangkah kembali mendekati Kyuubi ketika tadi telah sempat berjalan menjauh. Sikapnya tetap terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli walaupun dihadapannya terdapat orang yang sedang mengeluarkan darah, butuh pertolongan. Dimata Sasuke pemuda dihadapannya hanyalah pemuda pengganggu dan menyebalkan.

Sakit yang sempat terlupakan akibat "kesenangan" sesaat membuat dirimu hampir tidak menyadari darah terus merembes keluar dari pangkal tungkaimu. Kembali rasa nyeri menghampiri hampir setiap jengkal tubuhmu. Nyeri yang terasa berpusat tepat di dalam perutmu. Dari dalam perut terus ada yang menghentak-hentak abstrud membuat dirimu semakin kacau. Tetes air asin sebesar biji jagung hasil eksresi kelenjar dalam kulitmu keluar secara tiba-tiba. Dirimu semakin kepayahan menghadapi situasi menyebalkan seperti saat ini. Ya sebenarnya di dalam perut putih milikmu telah tumbuh janin yang berusia 37 minggu lebih 2 hari 5 jam dan 39 detik (?). Usia gestasi yang sebenarnya belum dikatakan cukup bulan untuk merasakan berada di lingkungan baru, lingkungan ekstrauterin, lingkungan dimana janin berada di lingkungan lain setelah keluar dari dunia rahim yaitu dunia. Organ pada janin belum tumbuh secara matur, sehingga janin akan rentan karena kemampuan beradaptasi janin yang masih mimim. Selain itu dirimu juga akan semakin payah, jika tidak segera dilakukan tindakan segera. Terlebih saat ini dirimu sedang berada dengan manusia PANTAT AYAM dan di tengah KOTA ENTAH BERANTAH. Tidak, tidak, tidak ini tidak mungkin terjadi. TIDAKKKKKK !

"Uughh ! Cepat bodoh, jalanmu seperti siput", umpatan kesal kembali keluar dari bibir tipis miliknya. Kyuubi merasa sangat sial berada disituasi seperti, terlebih tidak henti-hentinya perutnya terasa dipelintir dari dalam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?", Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh sejagad raya.

"BODOOOOOOOH! MATAMU BUTA HAH, APA KATARAK PANTAT AYAM ? AKU SEDANG SEKARAT SEKARANG", pertanyaan sangat tidak berperikemanuisaan terdengar jelas masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Hati Kyuubi benar-benar meradang, marah, kesal, dan rasanya ingin mencabuti setiap helai rambut orang bodoh dihadapannya dengan kekuatan gigi yang ia rawat. Ya! Kan dirinya kuliti sekalian wajah bodohnya itu. Mata yang melotot, perempatan urat di dahi, sklera yang memerah serta tangan yang mengepal adalah bukti bahwa Kyuubi sedang benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Ini bukan bualanmu seperti biasa kan, rubah buluk ?", sepertinya Sasuke mendendam berlebih hingga mendarah daaging pada Kyuubi karena sifat jahilnya yang tidak masuk akal selama ini. Terlebih kejahilannya yang membuat Dode-nya menjauh darinya saat ini. Sasuke tidak ingin kembali terjebak lagi. Dia harus memastikannya.

"Dasar ayam buta, katarak ! Cepat bantu aku sekarang. Disini...", Kyuubi menunjuk perut buncitnya yang saat itu tertutup dibalik jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakan. " ADA CALON KEPONAKANMU !"

Mata Sasuke selama beberapa sesaat membulat sempurna, sungguh OCC. Tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Mana mungkin seorang pemuda macam Kyuubi mengandung. Pria arogan yang tidak bisa diatur macam Kyuubi mana mungkin mengandung. 'WHAT !', Sasuke membatin.

"Lakukan apapun! Aku tidak ingin mati konyol sekarang", kembali ego tingginya tidak mengizinkan Kyuubi menunjukan raut muka memelas.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan telepon baka aniki", setelah kembali mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa yang sempat keluar dari raganya, Sasuke mengutarakan ide "bijak" miliknya. Karena sebenarnya sejak tadi sebelum dirinya bertemu Kyuubi, Sasuke telah berkeliling tempat ini dan dirinya menyadari tempat ini sungguh sepi dan tidak ditemuinya manusia didekat sini.

Tuuuuut tuuuut tuuut

Terdengar dengar suara dari telepon genggam milik Sasuke.

~ sing...~

Tiba-tiba bunyi dalam telepon Sasuke berhenti terdengar. Bukan-bukan karena telepon Sasuke di-_reject _oleh anikinya. Tapi...

TIDAK ADA SINYAL

Wajah Sasuke memucat sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin disaat genting seperti ini tidak ada sinyal ? Sasuke berjalan-jalan tidak tentu arah di dekat Kyuubi. Sasuke sampai berdiri di atas teras guna mencari sinyal.

"Tidak ada sinyal", ujar Sasuke tidak berdosa di hadapan Kyuubi. "Aku akan mencari tempat yang lebih tinggi. Sebelum itu aku akan pindahkan kau di tempat yang lebih aman". Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuubi. Badan Sasuke lebih merendah ketika jarah tubuhnya hanya tinggal 5 cm menyentuh Kyuubi. Kedua telapak tangan berkulit alabaster milik Sasuke mengadah bersiap-siap menggendong Kyuubi.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke dihadapannya, membuat Kyuubi memandang horor. Berbagai macam firasat buruk menghantui pikirannya. Teringat betapa seringnya dirinya mengerjai pemuda dihadapannya ini. Sekelebat bayangan negatif menyapa alam bawah sadar Kyuubi, takut pemuda yang dirinya panggil pantat ayam itu akan membalaskan dendam saat ini juga ketika dirinya sedang lemah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh ?"

"Yang bodoh itu dirimu. Jelas aku akan memindahkanmu ke tempat yang lebih aman", Sasuke mendengus kesal. Merasa kakak iparnya ini sangat bodoh.

"Iya. Tapi untuk apa kau dekat-dekat?" Pikiran buruk kembali menyapa Kyuubi disaat rasa nyeri di dalam perut dan rektumnya kembali meningkat dari yang sebelumnya. "Uughh !"

Melihat Kyuubi yang kesakitan, Sasuke segera menggendong Kyuubi ke tempat yang menurutnya lebih aman. Sasuke melangkah dengan sangat pasti seolah-olah dirinya telah sangat mengenal tempat peristirahatan ini. Tepat dilangkah ke 14, tiba-tiba Kyuubi semakin mengeluh kesakitan. Kyuubi terus meronta-ronta di dalam gendongan Sasuke, hingga tidak sengaja rontaan kasar Kyuubi menjatuhkan ponsel milik Sasuke yang sebelumnya ia simpan sembarang di kantung kemeja yang ia kenakan. Ponsel itu dengan cepatnya meluncur ke bawah dan terjatuh ke lantai berwarna putih. Dan kembali kesialan terjadi di siang hari yang terik itu, kali ini akibat langkah yang terburu-buru. Ponsel Sasuke tidak sengaja terinjak dan terpental jauh menambak tembok oleh kaki Sasuke. Seketika ponselnya hancur berkeping-keping. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian yang sangat singkat itu tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Dirinya tetap melangkah menuju tempat yang sudah ada di pikirannya. Mereka berdua melewati pintu berwarna coklat tua, sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruangan itu sepintas terlihat seperti ruang tamu dengan meja dan beberapa tempat duduk berjenis sofa. Sasuke memilih meletakkan Kyuubi di salah satu sofa empuk berwarna merah marun dan memiliki sisi yang cukup luas untuk di tiduri. Kyuubi diletakkan oleh Sasuke dengan perlahan di atas sofa tersebut.

"Aku pinjam ponselmu", Sasuke berkata sangat dingin kala itu. Menjulurkan tangan kanannya mengarah pada Kyuubi.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke yang semakin asam membuat Kyuubi tidak mampu berpikir banyak. Ditambah dengan rasa sakit yang tidak ada habisnya menggerogoti perutnya, membuat tidak ada pilihan dibenaknya selaain menuruti semua perkataan Sasuke. Kyuubi merogoh saku celananya, tempat yang Kyuubi ingat terakhir kali menyimpan ponsel berwarna merah yang didapatkannya sebagai kado ulang tahun dari suami, suami tidak bertanggung jawab. Mengingat tampang suami yang tiba-tiba mampir, membuat dirinya semakin dongkol dan hentakan dalam perutnya juga semakin meningkat. Telapak tangan Kyuubi menemukan ponsel yang tadi carinya. Segera Kyuubi berikan ponsel itu kepada pemuda yang tadi telah memindahkannya. Diterimanya ponsel itu dengan segera dan dengan sapuan yang kasar pula oleh Sasuke.

Kyuubi melihat pemuda berkemeja biru itu mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya dengan sangat tidak berprikeponselan. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, yang pasti perlakuannya pada ponsel yang sebenarnya membuat Kyuubi gondok -karena ponsel itu mengingatkannya pada pria keriput tidak bertanggung jawab, Uchiha Itachi-, semakin memanasi aura kelam yang melingkupi setiap sel dan mitokondria dalam tubuhnya mendidih. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku, pantat ayam !"

"Cih tidak berguna, ponsel bulukmu _lowbat_", tatapan dingin, Sasuke berikan kepada Kyuubi saat itu juga. "Sama seperti pemiliknya, ponselnya-pun tidak berguna"

"YAHHH ! BRENGSEK KAU, IDIOT ! KAU BILANG APA TADI, BOCAH SIALAN", kembali kesabarannya diuji hari ini. Bocah tidak punya nyali, seperti Sasuke mengatai Kyuubi tidak berguna. Segala macam umpatan kembali dirinya ucapkan dengan kekuatan penuh. Suara dari pita suaranya bergetar hebat, memiliki kekuatan yang seakan-akan mampu membuat tanah tidak stabil bahkan longsor dan ombak di pantai kembali bergelung kembali ke arah tengah laut enggan mendekat ke tepi pantai (?). Sungguh Kyuubi yakin umpatan itu sangat pantas ditujukan pada bocah ingusan yang katanya mencintai adik kesayangannya. CUIH !

"Jika mobilku tidak kehabisan bensin dan pom bensin ini tidak juga kehabisan bahan bakar, sudah ku bawa kau ke rumah sakit", Sasuke berkata sangat datar sambil menatap kakak iparnya yang sejak tadi terus-terusan megumpatnya. Dalam diri Sasuke sebenarnya juga merasakan kaget dengan situasi aneh seperti ini. Berada bersama orang yang sebenarnya ingin dijauhi keberadaannya, dalam kondisi mengenaskan , berdarah-darah, menjerit-jerit, mengumpat, dan sedang ingin melahirkan. Ditambah sedang berada di tempat entah berantah, tanpa sinyal, ponselmu hancur bentarantakan, tanpa orang lain yang bisa dimintai pertolongan, serta tanpa bahan bakar. Hahaha ! Sungguh beruntung Sasuke.

Duk

Suara dalam perut Kyuubi terdengar keras. Kyuubi merasakan tendangan yang begitu nyata meraba otot polos dalam uterusnya. Begitu menyakitkan, sungguh tendangan itu kembali terasa semakin kuat.

Duk duk duk ... DUK

"AUUUUUUU. Hah hah hah", Kyuubi mencoba mengatur napas agar udara tetap memasuki setiap rongga dalam paru-paru. Memenuhi pasokan kebutuhan oksigen bagi organ-organ dalam tubuhnya. Tidak ! Tidak boleh sampai kelihangan napas, ini bisa sangat berbahaya. "Sialan kau bocah tengik, masih dalam perut saja bisa-bisanya kau membuatku kesal. Kau sama menyebalkanya seperti ayahmu. Aish !" Kesal, Kyuubi semakin kesal karena semua keadaan mengenaskan menyapanya bertubi-tubi. Terlebih orang yang mestinya berada didekatnya saat ini, malah entah sedang apa di luar sana. 'Keriput, awas saja kau !', batinnya mengamuk keras. Kyuubi menggam erat pada kain sofa merah dibawahnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit. Semakin kuat Kyuubi cengkram kain itu hingga buku-buku kukunya bisa terlihat memutih. Ini semakin menyiksa, rasa nyeri ini sungguh menyiksa fisik. Kain sofa menjadi robek akibat cengkraman tangannya. Menampilkan busa berwarna abu-abu dibalik kain merah yang membalut sofa. Bisa Kyuubi rasakan keringat kembali menetes deras dari kening, jatuh membasahi sofa. Keringat lainpun juga terus keluar sedari tadi, membuat baju yang kenakannya basah kuyup. "AAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Melihat kondisi Kyuubi yang kepayahan, Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuubi. Pertama-tama ia berusaha membuka jaket kulit yang melekat di tubuh Kyuubi. Menurutnya jaket itu menyulitkan Kyuubi bernapas dengan bebas. Disaat Sasuke berusaha membuka retsleting pada jaket itu , tepat pada arah jam 2 di depan Sasuke terlihat sebuah telepon berwarna royal blue dengan kabel berwarna hitam. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka jaket tersebut dan melepaskannya dari Kyuubi hingga menampilkan kaos putih tipis yang digunakan Kyuubi dibalik jaket kulitnya. "Kau teruslah bernapas. Teriaklah jika itu mengurangi rasa sakitmu. Aku melihat telepon di sana, aku akan mencoba telepon itu. Ingat teruslah bernapas", ujar Sasuke panjang di hadapan Kyuubi. Sasuke berharap ada keberuntungan yang meghampirinya, dirinya berdoa telepon itu berfungsi. Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah telepon itu, ia mengangkat gagang telepon dengan perasaan cemas.

Dan

GOTCHA !

Telepon itu berfungsi

"Hufft", Sasuke mengeluarkan napas kelegaan, bersyukur ada kebaikan yang datang dari sekian kejadian menyebalkan di belakang. "Telepon ini berfungsi. Yah, berapa no telepon aniki ? Cepat katakan".

"Hah, hah, hah... ! Mana aku ingat no telepon si keriput", rasa sakit terus dirasakannya.

Egonya tidak mengizinkan Kyuubi menjatuhkan harga dirinya dihadapan adik iparnya. Meskipun sebenarnya Kyuubi mengingat di luar kepala no telepon milik suami keriputnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kyuubi gigih untuk tidak mengatakan no telepon itu. Dirinya yakin ada cara lain, selain menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan mengaku menghapal no telepon amoeba mesum macam Itachi.

"Jangan keras kepala, aku tau kau hapal no teleponnya", Sasuke yakin bahwa orang di depannya sedang berbohong. Sasuke melihat bola mata Kyuubi bergerak gelisah tidak normal, tanda seseorang sedang berbohong. "Jika kau terus keras kepala, aku tidak dapat memastikan kau dan bayimu akan selamat. Kita sedang terjebak di tempat entah berantah, rubah buluk. Cepat jangan buang waktu !", ujar Sasuke sangat dongkol.

"AAAAAAAAAA. Hah hah aaaah", rasa sakit yang menusuk terus-menerus datang di bagian bawah perut Kyuubi. "08X-XXX-XXX-XXX", akhirnya diucapkan juga no telepon itu. Kepala Kyuubi yang keras sudah mulai melunak sepertinya, karena dirinya hanya ingin semua penderitaan ini cepat-cepat berakhir. Membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh, sementara, catat SEMENTARA ! " AAAAAAAAAAA SAKITTTTTT"

Jari-jari tangan Sasuke dengan lincah dan cepat menekan tombol angka di ponsel tersebut, sesuai dengan yang diucapkan Kyuubi. Nada sambung yang familiar kembali terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

Tuuut... tuuut... tuuut...

"Hah hah hah..."

Duk

Duk

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Hufft Hah... hah Huft hah hah "

Tuuut... tuuut... tuuut...

DUK

"Sialan, SAKITTTTT"

Tuuut... tuuut... tuut...

Sejak tadi tidak ada balasan dari seberang, Sasuke kembali menekan tombol dial dan mengaktifkan _loadspeaker_ di telepon tersebut. Kemudian dirinya mendatangi Kyuubi yang sedang kesakitan. Sasuke melihat darah dan keringat terus keluar dari tubuh Kyuubi. Raut wajah yang kesakitan terlihat dengan sangat jelas ketika itu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Sasuke melihat seorang Kyuubi Namikaze sangat kepayahan seperti ini. Dalam hati kecilnya, Sasuke mengakui bahwa dirinya senang bisa melihat peristiwa langka, tapi sisi lain hatinya juga merasa kasihan. "Dengarkan aku! Iya tarik napas, hembuskan. Bagus. Ulangi tarik napas yang dalam, hembuskan", Sasuke mencoba membantu sesuai apa yang ia tau. "Lagi tarik napas. Hembuskan"

"Sakit, sakit. Auuuuuu..."

Tuuuut... tuuut... tuuuut...

"Tarik napas, iya bagus. Sekarang hem..."

"Halo, Uchiha Itachi disini...", muncul suara di seberang telepon.

"AMOEBA KERIPUT CEPAT KAU DATANG KESINI, BRENGSEEEEEEEK !", suara Kyuubi secepat kilat menggema dalam ruangan, sungguh memekakan gendang telinga. Menggelegar kesetiap sudut di ruang itu. Bahkan burung gagak yang sedang bertengger di atas atappun terbang ketakutan.

**End/Tbc ?**

* * *

Layakkah ini dilanjutkan ?

_Mind to riview_ ?

Note: disini seluruhnya diubah jadi sudut pandang orang ketiga ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Di tempat lain

Mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal tengah begitu emosi membuat Itachi bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pena yang sebelumnya digenggam oleh telapak tangan kanannya terjatuh begitu saja membentur lantai keramik di bawahnya. Saat tadi pagi bersama Kyuubi, Itachi tidak merasakan telah melakukan kesalahan sama sekali. Dirinya seperti biasa terbangun dengan melihat wajah damai Kyuubi terlebih dahulu, mencuri ciuman di bibir manisnya saat iris crimson miliknya masih tersembunyi, mengusap dan mencium perut buncit Kyuubi dimana calon buah hatinya yang berusia 9 bulan tengah beristirahat, mandi, kemudian berangkat kerja pada pukul 8. Terasa tidak ada kesalahan yang terselip, ia rasa. Tapi kenapa suara Kyuubi saat ini begitu terdengar menggelar.

"AAAAAARRRGH",indra pendengaran Itachi menangkap suara Kyuubi yang tengah kesakitan.

"Yah Kyu..kyuubi, Kyuubi kau kenapa ? ", kekhawatiran menyelimuti relung jiwa Itachi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi sekarang kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdentum maksimal menghilangkan semua rasa seperti lumpuh, kecuali yang tersisa hanya rasa cemas. "Apa yang terjadi ? Katakan sesuatu Kyuu".

"Hah hah hah ! Ke... ke...keriput hah hah cepat datang ... cepat datang hah !", jawab lirih Kyuubi sekaligus merasakan sangat kepayahan. Napasnya menjadi tersengal-sengal, terputus-putus,seakan udara menjadi sangat dinanti cemas kehadiarnnya mengisi sepasang paru-paru yang berada di rongga dada, saat ini Kyuubi merasa seperti telah berlari marathon sepanjang 10 km, bahkan lebih dari itu. Rasa sakit yang sangat asing di bagian perut, menyapa terus-menerus dan semakin sakit setiap detiknya. Dalam hati Kyuubi sedang terjadi perdebatan, disatu sisi sebagai seorang laki-laki dirinya meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa segala kondisi yakin dapat diatasi, namun pada kenyataannya saat ini bagian hatinya yang lain sedang berteriak meronta-ronta kesakitan.

Air wajah Itachi begitu bias, berbagai pertanyaan berkecambuk dalam benaknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berspekulasi mengenai kondisi Kyuubi saat ini, namun terlalu banyak kemungkinan menyakitkan yang memenuhi pikirannya. Pasangannya yang tengah mengandung 9 bulan adalah alasan utama pikiran buruklah yang bertubi-tubi menghantam jiwanya. 'Apa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?', ibarat matra, kalimat itu berkali-kali terucap dalam batin Itachi.

"Baka aniki ! Rubahmu ingin melahirkan sekarang. Cepatlah datang! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus apa", terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga Itachi. Terkejut! Itulah reaksi yang pertama kali Itachi tunjukan setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Benar saja apa yang baru saja menjadi mimpi terburuk disiang harinya menjadi kenyataan, Kyuubi sedang benar-benar mengalami masalah. Iya masalah, dan itu masalah dengan kandungannya, dan lagi saat ini dirinya tidak sedang merada disisi Kyuubi. Sebagai seorang Uchiha Itachi yang sangat mencintai Namikaze Kyuubi sepenuh jiwa dan raga, ia merasa menjadi pasangan yang gagal. Seharusnya ialah yang menggenggam erat tangan Kyuubi saat ini, seharusnya pendampingannya ialah terjadi, bukan adiknya, seharusnya ialah yang mengusap punggung Kyuubi untuk menenangkannya dan memberi tahu bahwa dirinya tetap bersama Kyuubi disaat tersakitpun, seharusnya ialah yang menyapu air mata yang sangat jarang sekali muncul namun mungkin saja kali ini jatuh membasahi pipi Kyuubi. Namun bagian kecil hatinya mengucapkan syukur, setidaknya Kyuubi tidak benar-benar sendiri disana.

Itachi manarik banyak oksigen di sekitarnya agar memenuhi rongga toraksnya dan mengisi kantung-kantung udara agar terisi, diikuti dengan memejamkan kelopak mata berwarna alabaster miliknya, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan seakan pikiran buruknya ikut terbuang saat itu juga. Berharap saat itu energi positif menghampiri jiwanya sehingga dirinya bisa berpikir jernih. Sepertinya usahanya berbuah manis, terlihat dari sorot mata Itachi yang menajam seperti biasa. Sorot mata yang memiliki tekad kuat dan kepercayaan diri, terpancar nyata dalam onyx sekelam malam, "Dimana lokasi kalian saat ini ?", ucap Itachi.

* * *

**_Baby Blues_**

**Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T+**

**By : MargritFlow**

**Pair : Kyuubi, Itachi, Sasuke**

**Warning : BL, Typos, M-Preg, gak masuk akal, dll**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Birth**

* * *

"Pom bensin dekat gerbang masuk Kota Suna", Sasuke melihat Kyuubi memejamkan kedua matanya, kerutan menghiasi wajah Kyuubi jelas sekali saat itu ia sedang menahan sakit. "Kami berdua kehabisan bensin dan disinipun tidak ada orang, jadi kami benar-benar sedang terjebak sekarang", Sasuke dapat menduga pasti disebrang sana anikinya juga sedang tidak baik, panik. Iya Sasuke yakin, Itachi pasti sedang panik sekarang. Sasuke juga tidak bisa bayangkan jika dirinya berada diposisi Itachi saat ini. Dobenya yang sedang kesakitan dan dirinya tidak berada disisinya saat itu. Terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke, 'Bagaimana kabarmu Dobe, apa kau baik-baik saja ?'

"Hah... hah... hah", meski samar-samar Itachi mendengar suara napas Kyuubi yang begitu berat. "Beri aku waktu 5 menit, aku akan panggilkan Obaasan Tsunade. Pastikan Kyuubi tetap bernapas otouto", setelah mengatakan itu Itachi segera menekan deretan angka untuk memanggil ruangan Tsunade yang berada 1 lantai di atas ruangan milik Itachi di RS Konoha. Setelah beberapa detik hanya terdengar suara sambungan telepon ditelinga Itachi. Itachi langsung berinisiatif menelepon telepon pribadi milik Tsunade Kali ini sambungan Itachi dijawab, "Iya, halo Itachi. Ada apa ?", jawab wanita yang saat itu memakai jubah dokter berwarna putih.

"Obaasan, bisa kau datang ke ruanganku sekarang ? Ini tentang kandungan Kyuubi", dokter kandungan yang selalu memantau kondisi Kyuubi itu mendengar suara tidak biasa dalam perkataan Itachi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi ?", cemas dirasakan Tsunade. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuubi jika mendengar suara Itachi.

"Sepertinya Kyuubi harus melahirkan hari ini dan sekarang ia sedang terjebak di Sunagakure bersama Sasuke", tidak ada yang ditutupi, Itachi benar-benar merasa cemas saat menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

"Iya tunggu aku, aku akan datang segera ke ruanganmu", mendengar berita mengejutkan itu, Tsunade langsung berlari menuju ruangan Itachi.

BRAK

Suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba sedikit mengagetkan Itachi yang saat itu masih memegang telepon di tangan kirinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Itachi ? Bagaimana kondisi Kyuubi sekarang ? Kenapa Kyuubi berada di Sunagakure saat hamil tua ? Hah ?", pertanyaan beruntun keluar begitu saja dari bibir wanita yang merangkap menjadi nenek Kyuubi.

"Obaasan bisa mendengar langsung dari telepon ini", tangan Itachi menunjukan salah telepon genggam yang beberapa saat lalu di hubungi oleh Sasuke dari Sunaagure mendekat ke arah Tsunade yang saat itu masih tergantung stetoskop di lehernya, peralatan yang umum dimiliki seorang dokter. "Diseberang ada Kyuubi dan Sasuke, bantulah semampu yang obaasan bisa", Itachi berjalan mendekat ke tempat Tsunade berdiri. "Aku mohon selamatkan Kyuubi dan bayi kami", tangan Itachi memegang kedua pundak Tsunade dan sedikit mencengkram dan mengguncangnya. Sorot mata Itachi juga ikut berbicara, berbicara tentang kesungguhan seorang calon ayah mengharapkan dua hatinya selamat. "Aku mohon", onyx milik Itachi entah kenapa seakan-akan berubah warna menjadi lebih merah.

"Iya aku akan berusaha", Tsunade melihat kesungguhan dalam setiap kata dan sorot mata Itachi. Dirinya bahagia cucunya yang sangat tempramental seperti Kyuubi memiliki pendamping seperti Itachi. "Tentu aku akan memastikan yang terbaik cucu dan cicitku"

"Aku percayakan mereka padamu obaasan. Aku sekarang akan meyusul mereka", segera setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu Itachi langsung menyambar tas dan jaket miliknya lalu berlari keluar ruangan secepat mungkin.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan! Pastikan kau utuh ketika bertemu Kyuubi", Tsunade berteriak keras agar suaranya terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Itachi. Melupakan sementara bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit.

**-BeautifulWhite-**

Sambil berlari, Itachi menghubungi fasilitas ambulans agar segera menjemput Kyuubi di Kota Suna. Itachi mengetahui bahwa di Suna, rumah sakit jaraknya cukup jauh dari lokasi Kyuubi berada sekarang, sehingga Itachi memilih ambulans dari RS Konoha yang menjemput Kyuubi. Selain jaraknya yang hampir sama dengan rumah sakit terdekat di kota Suna, ambulans di RS Konoha juga memiliki peralatan yang lebih canggih dan lengkap. Setelah memastikan dirinya telah memberi tahu lokasi tempat Kyuubi berada, Itachi lanjut berlari menuju tempat parkir yang berada di bassment. Itachi merasa bersyukur hari itu ia tepat membawa motor _sport_ miliknya untuk menemaninya bekerja.

WUSHH~

Motor_ sport_ Itachi melaju sangat cepat membelah kota Konoha di siang hari yang terik itu. Hanya ada satu tujuan di pikiran Itachi yaitu Kyuubi.

**-Beautiful White-**

"Kyuubi, Sasuke kalian masih disana? Ini obaasan", Tsunade memulai percakapannya.

"Iya, kami disini. Obaasan apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Rubah ini tidak berhenti kesakitan sejak tadi", jawab Sasuke dengan air wajah yang tetap datar. Karena sejak tadi telepon tetap di loadspeaker, Sasuke dapat mendengar apa terjadi di ruangan anikinya beberapa waktu lalu. Suara wanita yang juga sudah dianggap sebagai neneknya sendiri juga sempat terdengar di telinganya.

"Ok. Pertama-tama kau pastikan perut Kyuubi bebas. Jika Kyuubi memakai ikat pinggang, segera lepas ikat pinggang itu. Sekalian juga lepas semua celana yang dipakai Kyuubi, itu sangat membantu peredaran darahnya agar berjalan lancar", jelas Tsunade panjang lebar. Menurutnya perut Kyuubi harus terbebas dari berbagai tekanan, baik itu dari lilitan ikat pinggang, maupun celananya. Tekanan yang berlebihan akan sangat berbahaya bagi janin karena tekanan yang berlebihan dapat menghambat suplai oksigen yang mengakibatkan kebutuhan oksigen tidak adekuat sampai ke dalam uterus. Hipoksia janin dapat menjadi kondisi yang berbahaya bagi proses persalinan. " Buka juga celana dalamnya Sasuke"

Mendengar instruksi aneh yang baru saja diucapkan Tsunade, membuat wajah Sasuke memucat. Sasuke tidak menyangka hal yang pertama-tama ia lakukan adalah membuka seluruh celana rubah buluk di depannya. 'WHAT THE HELL? Mimpi apa aku semalam ?', batin Sasuke begitu miris. Ia menggerak kepalanya secara patah-patah menghadap wajah Kyuubi. _Background_ suram tiba-tiba saja menjadi aura utama di sekitar Sasuke.

"Yak ! Apa kau lihat-lihat pantat ayam ?", Kyuubi melihat Sasuke memandangnya begitu horor. Aura menjadi sangat suram disekeliling Kyuubi dan Sasuke begitu mendengar perintah Tsunade. Angin panas dan kering tiba-tiba berhembus masuk ke ruangan semakin mendramatisir suasana yang sudah terbangun. Cengkraman tangan Kyuubi pada kain sofa sempat mengendur sesaat begitu saja. Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan kondisi nista yang harus kembali ditunjukannya lagi pada pemuda bermuka stoic mirip keriput mesum .

"Kau dengar sendiri kan rubah buluk? Ini untuk kebaikanmu dan janinmu", ucap Sasuke setelah mampu menguasai keterkejutannya. "Kau tenang saja, dilihat dari sudut manapun Dobe jauh lebih menarik dari pada rubah buluk sepertimu", tidak berprikemanusiaan Sasuke,sepertinya Sasuke sangat mahir membuat Kyuubi makin kesetanan.

"Pantat ayam busuk! Sekali lagi kau mengataiku rubah buluk, ku cincang kau!", kuping Kyuubi menjadi panas juga jika terus-menerus disebut rubah buluk. Kyuubi merasa manusia jadi-jadian dihadapannya juga tidak lebih baik darinya.

"Terserah", Sasuke malas meladeni sifat Kyuubi yang tetap mengesalkan meskipun dalam kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini. "Diam saja kau! suaramu sungguh tidak enak didengar", Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap membuka retsleting dicelana Kyuubi. Tangan Sasuke sudah semakin dekat mengenai celana Kyuubi. Namun...

PLAK!

Sesaat sebelum tangan Sasuke menyentuh celananya, telapak tangan Kyuubi segera menangkisnya. "Biar aku sendiri saja !", jawabnya angkuh. Kyuubi merasa masih sanggup melakukannya sendiri, meskipun disaat yang bersamaan nyeri di perutnya tidak kunjung mereda.

"Sudah belum Sasuke ?", suara Tsunade menggema dari telepon.

"Rubah buluk ini bisa sendiri katanya", Sasuke mengadu pada Tsunade.

"YAK, SIALAN ! Tutup mulutmu, lebih baik kau cepat bantu aku melepaskan jaket ini", lelah sebenarnya Kyuubi merasa sangat lelah. Tidak membuang waktu lagi dirinya segera membuka retsleting lalu menurunkan celana yang sedang ia kenakan. Begitu jaketnya telah terlepas, Kyuubi segera mengambilnya dari tangan Sasuke. Kyuubi letakkan jaket tersebut untuk menutupi bagian perutnya ke bawah. Malu juga bila harus melihatkan bagian pribadinya selain pada si keriput, apalagi pada si pantat ayam. Cih ! Tidak sudi harga diri Kyuubi untuk diinjak-injak seperti itu. "Sekarang bantu aku melepaskan celana ini", meski mempertahankan harga diri, tapi Kyuubi menyadari kehadiran Sasuke sangat membantu jika dibandingkan dirinya harus sendiri.

Kyuubi mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya keatas untuk memudahkan Sasuke melepaskan celana yang dikenakannya. Ketika celana miliknya telah terbuka sampai bagian lutut Kyuubi cengkram jeket miliknya agar tetap bertahan ditempatnya yaitu diatas bagian privatnya. Tidak lama terlepaslah celana yang Kyuubi kenakan sekaligus boxer dan celana dalam bergambar rubah ekor sembilan juga ikut terlepas. Tidak dirinya sangkal apa yang dikatakan Tsunade sangatlah tepat. Dirinya merasa sangat lega setelah celana-celana miliknya sudah terlepas. Kyuubi tidak peduli jika dirinya dianggap berlebihan kali ini karena dirinya merasa sangat bebas begitu saja. Kyuubi merasa seperti bayi yang terlahir kembali yang baru saja berada dalam dunia baru yaitu dunia yang penuh dengan udara sejuk. Udara yang secara spontan Kyuubi hirup memasuki saluran napas yang diciptakan Tuhan seakan-akan hanya khusus untuknya. Kyuubi merasa penghambat yang menghalangi saluran napasnya untuk berfungsi normal lenyap begitu saja, hilang. 'Oh terima kasih Kami sama', rasa syukur segera terucap dalam batinnya ketika seolah diberi mukjizat oleh-Nya.

Namun..

Baru saja dirinya merasa di surga, tiba-tiba Kyuubi mendengar suara aneh di sampingnya, "Kyuubi, a...a..apa itu yang keluar ?" Kyuubi mendengar Sasuke berbicara tergagap dan secara ajaib ia mendengar namanya dipaggil dengan tepat pertama kali oleh Sasuke. Terpatah-patah kepala Kyuubi hadapkan ke arah Sasuke. Melihat ujung jari telunjuk Sasuke mengarah pada sesuatu di bawah kakinya, dengan segera Kyuubi juga ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Entah mengapa tengkuk Kyuubi mendadak meremang yang membuat dirinya tidak mudah memandang ke bawah. Selanjutnya hal pertama yang Kyuubi lihat di bawah kakinya adalah kain sofa yang basah, berwarna lebih pekat dari warna normalnya. Lalu warna itu secara tidak normal bertambah dengan cepat luasnya menjadi lebih pekat. 'Ada apa ini?', batin Kyuubi bertanya-tanya.

"I.i..tu", Sasuke kembali menatap horror. "Banyak air yang keluar di bawahmu", Sasuke melihat cairan yang keluar, selain merembes ke dalam sofa, tidak sedikit pula yang menetes ke lantai. Warna cairan yang menetes itu tidak sepekat dan sekental warna merah darah yang biasa, namun cairan yang mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi tersebut berwarna lebih merah muda dan tidak kental bahkan cenderung encer. Warna cairan misterius terlihat jelas bersanding dengan warna putih lantai.

Benar saja, melihat cairan yang dirinya yakin pasti bukan darah itu semakin membuat jiwa Kyuubi bertambah syok. Melihat darah saja sebenarnya ia tidak biasa, ditambah darah itu jumlahnya sangat banyak dan keluar dari tubuhmu sendiri, lalu sekarang apa lagi, cairan apa lagi ini?

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHH", Kyuubi menjerit kencang seketika.

DUK DUK

Kembali makhluk dalam perut Kyuubi menendang dengan kuatnya. Momentum yang sangat dahsyat terjadi seper sekian detik yang bersumber dari dalam perutnya sendiri. Meski fenomena tersebut tidak sampai terjadi selama satu detik, namun efek setelahnya sangat ia rasakan. Selain cairan aneh yang semakin banyak keluar dari pangkal pahanya dan merembes kemudian menetes ke lantai namun Kyuubi juga merasa semakin lama semakin dingin terutama di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Perpindahan panas secara konduksi tengah berlangsung antara sofa basah akibat cairan yang keluar dari tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan lapisan epidersmis di kulitnya yang berbaring ditempat basah cukup lama.

"Yah, apa yang terjadi ?" kekhawatiran sepertinya sedang terjadi pada Tsunade yang saat itu berjarak berpuluh-puluh kilometer jauhnya dari lokasi Kyuubi berada. "Cepat katakan sesuatu, Kyuubi, Sasuke !", kalimat kecemasan kembali terdengar dari bibir Tsunade. "Kenapa Kyuubi berteriak sangat kencang? Hah, Cepat bodoh bicaralah padaku !", Tsunade merasa diabaikan selama beberapa saat setelah dirinya mendengar teriakan Kyuubi dan bertanya-tanya pada orang di seberang telepon, namun tidak ada yang merespon menjawab perntanyaannya. Bagaimana dirinya bisa membantu jika Kyuubi dan Sasuke tidak bertindak kooperatif terhadap dirinya.

"Kyuubi mengeluarkan cairan aneh dan jumlahnya sangat banyak", akhirnya Sasuke mampu mengumpulkan suaranya yang terpendam sesaat akibat syok. Disisi lain, Sasuke melihat Kyuubi kembali meringis kesakitan sambil memeras perutnya.

"Cairan, cairan apa yang kau maksud Sasuke ? Apa darah ?", segera Tsunade respon jawaban yang dkeluarkan Sasuke

"Bukan, bukan darah. Ini lebih cair dan bening mungkin", Sasuke menerka apa yang dlihatnya. Sasuke yakin itu bukanlah darah seperti yang keluar sesaat setelah Kyuubi jatuh di depaan toilet.

"Yah, yah itu pasti cairan amnion. Cairan itu langsung keluar dari tubuhnya begitu perut Kyuubi sudah bebas. Dengan kata lain cairan ketuban Kyuubi sudah pecah", penuh semangat Tsunade menjelaskan pada yang terjadi pada Kyuubi. " Tenang itu normal terjadi", Tsunade berusaha membuat baik Kyuubi dan Sasuke tetap tenang, jangan sampai keduanya berubah panik yang selanjutnya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan karena tidak ada yang dapat berpikir jernih.

"Baik, Sasuke tetaplah tenang dan sekarang kau ceritakan kondisi Kyuubi padaku dengan lebih rinci", instruksi Tsunade cepat dan serius.

Diminta Tsunade seperti itu, Sasuke segera melihat kondisi Kyuubi lebih seksama. Dilihatnya tubuh Kyuubi dari kepala hingga kaki. Yang paling terlihat jelas dimata Sasuke adalah ekspresi kesakitan Kyuubi serta cairan yang terus-menerus keluar di bawah kakinya. "Dia terlihat menahan sakit dan ketubannya masih terus keluar", jawab Sasuke datar.

Tidak bukan hanya itu yang perlu diketahui Tsunade dirinya masih membutuhkan informasi yang lebih detail tentang Kyuubi dari perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Bagaimana kulitnya, apa warnanya berubah ?", bimbing Tsunade kepada Sasuke agar lebih fokus melihat kondisi Kyuubi.

"Ya, warnanya kulitnya semakin merah ku rasa",ucap Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian.

"Bagaimana dengan warna kukunya tangannya, apa berubah juga?", lanjut Tsunade.

"Ya, kukunya menjadi putih. Pucat", jawab Sasuke.

"Nadi, coba sekarang kau hitung nadi di pergelangan tangannya selama satu menit !", Tsunade memberi perintah kepada Sasuke.

Jari tangan Sasuke segera mencari letak nadi Kyuubi di pergelangan sebelah kanan. Cukup lama juga Sasuke untuk menemukan posisi nadi radialis Kyuubi, selain dirinya tidak berpengalaman tetapi juga denyut nadi Kyuubi yang sangatlah tipis teraba saat itu. Seingat Sasuke dulu saat mencari nadi milik Naruto ketika pingsan tidak sesulit ini. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa saat teraba juga nadi di pergelangan tangan Kyuubi.

Sasuke memejamkan mata agar dirinya lebih peka meraba denyut nadi yang begitu samar teraba, setelah sebelumnya melihat detik pada jam yang ia kenakan di pergelangan tangan kanan yang diselimuti kulit sewarna alabaster. Setelah tepat 1 menit kemudian Sasuke berata, "126".

Tsunade seperti mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan sejumlah angka namun tidak begitu jelas di telinganya. "Berapa Sasuke ?", tanya Tsunade memastikan.

"Nadinya 126", ulang Sasuke cepat. "Tapi nadinya sangat sulit teraba, sangat samar", Sasuke berinisiatif menceritakan hal yang menurutnya aneh pada nadi Kyuubi.

'Gawat! Denyut nadinya semakin melemah dan bertambah cepat. Ini sangat tidak baik bagi Kyuubi dan janinnya', iner Tsunade berbicara

"AAAAAAAAGGGGH", kembali suara teriakan Kyuubi terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Hah hah hah. Baasan tolong aku, ini sangat sakit", Kyuubi merasa begitu sakit di seluruh tubuh. Saat ini tidak hanya bagian perut yang ia rasakan nyeri tapi juga rasa sakit itu ia rasakan hampir di sekujur tubuhnya, dari kepala, tangan, kaki, dan juga bagian privatmua yang berdenyut-denyut tidak wajar. Kyuubi merasakan lubang yang baru dimilikinya 15 bulan lalu sedikit demi sedikit merekah dan terasa begitu lembab. Lubang yang Kyuubi miliki setelah melalui tahap yang sangat panjang, dari berdebat dengan Itachi, memastikan dan terus berkonsultasi kepada Tsunade, sebagai dokter spesialis kandungan sekaligus neneknya, meyakinkan Kasaan, Tousannya dan Naruto, hingga berkali-kali menjalani operasi transplantasi yang sangat menyakitkan selama 6 bulan untuk membuat organ baru dalam tubuhnya. Organ yang mampu menampung sebuah nyawa baru yang dilindungi oleh organ yang disebut rahim. Operasi yang sangat menyakitkan jika kembali harus mengingat masa itu, karena selain transplatasi rahim ia juga harus membuat jalan lahir baru sebagai saluran tempat calon bayinya dapat keluar melihat dunia yang membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu mengerikan. Dulu terasa lebih baik karena dirinya harus dianastesi baik lokal maupun total terlebih dahulu sebelum menjalani presedur di meja operasi. Namun saat ini apa yang terjadi ? LIKE HELL, Kyuubi merasa sakit tanpa sedikitpun ada obat bius yang memasuki tubuhnya. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan. SAKIT

"Hah... hah... hah...", Kyuubi bernapas dengan susah payah agar udara tetap terhirup dari hidung dan mulutnya. "Obasaan tolong, lakukan sesuatu. Hah... hah... hah..."

"Iya tentu, aku pasti akan menologmu. Kau harus tetap sadar dan bernapas. Dengar kuulang sekali lagi, kau harus tetap sadar dan bernapas. OK ?! Selebihnya percayakan pada Obaasanmu dan Sasuke", pengalaman Tsunade dalam bidang ini membuatnya sangat memahami kesakitan yang dirasakan cucunya. Tidak seperti wanita, Kyuubi sebagai seorang pria yang menerima organ baru dalam tubuhnya selama 2 tahun kebelakang sebenarnya juga memiliki kerentanan jika dibandingkan organ reproduksi wanita yang sudah alami. Transplantasi uterus dan jalan lahir yang dilakukan Kyuubi sebenarnya masih dalam tahap masa adaptasi. Organ reproduksi yang baru itu belum matur sepenuhnya dan masih memerlukan usupan suplemen penguat hingga sekarang. Sehinnga proses persalinan caesar adalah pilihan yang tepat bagi Kyuubi sebenarnya. Namun saat ini Tsunade menaruh kepercayaan yang sangat besar bahwa cucunya memilki kemampuan berlebih dalam menghadapi situasi ini. Ya Pasti itu!

"Sasuke, sekarang coba kau cek jalan lahirnya. Periksa sudah seluas apa

pembukaan jalan lahirnya !", hal yang harus di cek lagi adalah kesiapan jalan lahir. Sudah tidak mungkin melakukan operasi caesar, pilihan di depan mata adalah persalinan normal. Ya NORMAL

"APA !?", Kyuubi dan Sasuke berteriak bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya !", tolak Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya melakukan itu, melihat saja sebelumnya tidak pernah apalagi mempraktekkannya. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa"

"TIDAK TIDAK OBASAAN ! AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU", Kyuubi menolak keras.

" YAK, SUDAH KALIAN JANGAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL. INI KEADAAN DARURAT. CEPAT LAKUKAN, TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN ! LAKUKAN SEGERA SASUKE", Tsunade tidak kalah sewot mendengar respon dua pemuda di seberang telepon. Dirinya tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dua pemuda itu bersikap seperti anak bocah di saat kondisi genting seperti saat ini. Setiap detik sangatlah berharga untuk disia-siakan apalagi berdebat saat ini. Waktu saat ini sebanding dengan dua nyawa. "Perhatikan perkataanku baik-baik Sasuke, posisikan kedua kaki Kyuubi tertekuk keatas, beri jarak agak lebar. Lalu masukan jari tengahmu secara perlahan ke jalan lahir Kyuubi. Letaknya ada di atas rektum. Jika jari tengahmu telah masuk, masukan jari telunjukmu secara perlahan juga. Setelah dua jari itu masuk buka jari itu seperti gunting cukup satu kali dan rasakan sudah seberapa luas bukaannya", jelas Tsunade untuk membimbing Sasuke melakukan mengecekan pembukaan Kyuubi. "Bagaimana Sasuke apa sudah jelas ?"

"Hn", jargon milik Sasuke muncul

"JAWAB YANG BENAR BOCAH !", ucap Tsunade tidak sabaran.

"Ya, jelas", pada dan singkat Sasuke menjawab bentakan Tsunade.

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK BAASAN, AKU TIDAK MAU. Hah... hah... hah...", Kyuubi kembali memberontak.

"Jika kau ingin selamat, lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan, Uchiha Kyuubi", tidak pernah sebelumnya namanyaa disebut dengan sangat tepat sesuai apalagi dengan marga yang iasandang saat ini dari bibir Tsunade. Ini menandakan bahwa obaasan sedang serius dengan perkataannya. 'Haruskah ?', bimbang, hati Kyuubi menjadi bimbang menerima perintah yang sangat memalukan. "Kau dengar apa yang aku ucapkan Uchina Kyuubi ?", suara Tsunade kembali menyapa indra pendengarannys, menunggu kepastian jawaban Kyuubi.

"Yah, terserah saja", akhirnya Kyuubi hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya.

"Bagus !", jawab Tsunade. "Kyuubi, kau lebih baik tutup matamu dan tetaplah bernapas dengan stabil"

Melihat Kyuubi yang sudah lebih tenang, Sasuke segera melakukan semua penjelasan yang beberapa saat lalu Tsunade katakan. Mulai dari memasukan jari tengahnya, kemudian jari telunjuknya kemudian membuat gerakan seperti gunting. Semua itu dilakukan Sasuke dengan sangat tenang-walau dalam hati sebenarnya jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang- dan _gentle _seakan-akan dirinya sudah profesional melakukannya. Mata Sasuke tertutup agar tidak melihat aksesoris pribadi milik kakak iparnya, hanya satu fokusnya yaitu jalan lahirnya, bukan yang lain. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang Sasuke pikirkan sebelumnya. Semua prosedur itu kurang lebih memerlukan waktu dua menit. Rekor yang tidak buruk bagi pemula sepertinya-batin Sasuke narsis.

Disaat yang bersamaan Kyuubi merasakan jari milik Sasuke memasuki daerah terlarang miliknya dengan sangat berhati-hati. Kyuubi bisa membayangkan bagaimana otot dalam saluran itu melebar secara otomatis seakan meyambut kedatangan jari Sasuke. Sebelumnya ia sangka rasanya akan sangat sakit seperti yang terjadi dalam perutnya, tapi kenyataannya rasa sakitnya masih bisa ditoleransi oleh tubuhnya. Ya walupun Kyuubi akui, rasa tidak nyaman secara bathin lebih menggerogoti jiwanya saat ini jika dibandingkan sakit fisik. Sebelumnya hanya satu orang yang pernah menyentuhnya seperti ini, namun sekarang adiknyalah yang sedang melakukannya. 'Ini darurat, darurat',Kyuubi merapalkan kata-kata penyemangat yang dirasa mampu mendistrak rasa tidak nyaman ini selain menutup mata dan berusaha bernapas normal seperti anjuran obasaan. Kyuubi merasa ingin cepat-cepat melewati fase mengerikan ini. Sangat, Kyuubi sangat mengharapkannya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau bisa membuka penuh jarimu disana?", tanya Tsunade pada Sasuke kemudian

"Iya, aku bisa membukanya lebar", ucap Sasuke setelah mengeluaran jari telunjuk dan jari tengah miliknya dari tubuh Kyuubi.

"Bagus, berarti ini waktunya. Bukaannya telah sempurna. Kyuubi ini sudah saatnya kau megejan. Kau akan mengejan mulai saat ini hingga bayimu keluar. OK! Sekarang kau harus benar-benar fokus pada instruksiku, kau paham itu Kyuubi ?", dengan serius Tsunade memberi intsruksi dari seberang telepon.

"Ouuuuugh", tiba-tiba otot di bagian pangkal paha Kyuubi terasa berkontaksi kencang, kemudian mengendur. Dan hal itu terus berulang terjadi, mengerat, mengendur, mengerat kembali dan kemudian mengendur . Rasanya seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh tubuhnya sendiri, sungguh sakit sekali yang ia rasakan. Kontraksi yang sebelumnya memiliki rentan waktu, sekarang sudah semakin sering terjadi. Sakit, sangat sakit rasanya kontaksi yang terus-menerus tanpa henti. Tangan Kyuubi kembali mencengkram kuat kain sofa dibawahnya. Napas Kyuubi juga semakin tidak beraturan. "Hah... hah... i.. i.. iya", ditengah kesakitan Kyuubi mencoba menjawab perkataan Tsunade.

Duk Duk

"Aaagh", tendangan itu kuat sekali menghantam dinding rahimnya, Kyuubi bisa merasakan jika rasa nyerinya begitu cepat merambat bahkan sampai tulang toraks yang berada di atasnya. Secara refleks Kyubi meringkuk memegangi area perutnya untuk mengurangsi rasa sakit. Rasanya ingin sekali dirinya balas pukul bayi di dalam perutnya itu, bisa-bisanya calon bocah di perutnya membuat ia merasakan sakit yang teramat luar biasa ini. Apalagi jika mengingat si keriput, rasanya ingin Kyuubi jambak kuat rambut hitam miliknya hingga bisa ia lihat dahi Itachi yang lebar itu. Ya akan Kyuubi jambak rambut itu jika Itachi datang. Pasti!

"AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH", rasa asing kembali menyapa perutnya. Saat ini Kyuubi rasakan bayi dalam kandungannya sedang berputar-putar seperti kebingungan. Terus-menerus berputar kanan kiri, depan belakang, maju mundur, atas bawah tidak berhenti. Seolah-olah bayi itu sedang mencari jalan keluar yang tepat untuk dirinya lalui. Kaki Kyuubi berontak tidak bisa diam, sangat kesakitan. Begitu juga tangannya yang ikut memukul-mukul bagian perut yang sedari tadi membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit. "Sialan kau bocah, sudah mahir kau rupanya membuatku dongkol. Rasakan kau pembalasanku bocah tengik", tangan Kyuubi memukul perut secara random. Awalnya pukulan itu cukup keras, hingga Kyuubi merasakan kesakitan yang semakin bertambah namun ia masih merasa membutuhkan pelampiasan rasa sakit sehingga tangannya tetap memukul-mukul bagian perut buncit miliknya walau semakin melemah kekuatannya.

"OUUUGGGHH. Sakit brengsek, sakit bocah hentikan kataku", Kyuubi begitu fokus merasakan kesakitan yang terjadi dibagian perutnya yang semakin menjadi-menjadi. "Hentikan, aku bilang hentikan", suara Kyuubi semakin melemah lirih.

"Hiks"

Satu tetes air mata lolos membasahi pipi -seorang Kyuubi menangis, sungguh langka.

Mendengar satu isakan Kyuubi, Sasuke semakin memandang kakak iparnya. Fenomena luar biasa bagi dirinya bisa melihat manusia rubah bertempramental liar seperti Kyuubi menangis. Seluruh tubuh Sasuke seakan lumpuh sesaat sekaligus tengkuknya meremang mendengar isak tangis Kyuubi. 'Kyuubi, menangis. Sesakit apa sebenarnya ?'

"Kyuubi, apa yang kau rasakan ?", ucap Sasuke tetap pada posisi sebelumnya yaitu berjongkok di bawah sofa tempat Kyuubi berbaring. Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyuubi hanya menunjukkan raut wajah yang menahan sakit. Matanya terpejam kuat dan tangannya tetap mencengkam kuat sofa dibawahnya. Kyuubi telihat lebih pasif dari sebelumnya, suara napasnyapun hanya terdengar samar. Hal itu membuat kecemasan baru pada diri Sasuke.

"Sakit", hanya itu yang mampu terucap di bibirnya begitu lirih. Kyuubi mengucapkan satu kata itu dengan mencicit lemah.

"Obasaan, Kyuubi semakin kepayahan. Cepat lakukan sesuatu",ucap Sasuke panik.

"Aku akan membibingnya mengejan, kau harus siaga pada Kyuubi dan tangkap bayinya begitu keluar. Kau siap Sasuke, Kyuubi", instruksi wanita yang sudah memasuki usia setengah abad.

"N..ne", Kyuubi sangat lemah sedangkan Sasuke menjawab dengan gugup.

"Obasaan aku sudah tidak kuat", kau mencicit, kau rasakan sudah tidak ada tenaga sama sekali. "Ini sangat sakit. Aku tidak tahan"

"Hiks"

' Omo, tidak tidak tidak! Kyuubi harus tetap bertahan, Kyuubi harus tetap sadar, Kyuubi tidak boleh menyerah, Kyuubi tidak boleh kehilangan harapan', Tsunade berkata dalam hati dari seberang telepon.

"Kyuubi dengarkan aku, siapa pemuda paling kuat di keluarga Namikaze?", Tsunade sempat bermain teka-teki pada Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja aku", ucap Kyuubi cepat

"Siapa yang setahun lalu datang ke tempatku waktu hujan petir ?"

"Aku"

"Siapa yang sudah 5 kali menjalani operasi transpalasi padaku ?"

"Aku"

"Siapa pemuda terkuat yang mampu membuat Uchiha bertekuk lutut ?"

"Aku"

"Jika begitu, sekarang kau pasti bisa bertahan bukan ?

Kyuubi tidak menjawab

"Siapa yang menjadi orang paling bahagia setelah ini, hm?"

Kyuubi tetap tidak menjawab

"Kau tahu Kyuubi, kemarin aku melihat Itachi membawa wanita seksi keruangannya saat jam istirahat. Jadi siapa yang akan menjambak dan merontoki rambut Uchiha Itachi setelah ini ?"

"AKUUUU", jawab Kyuubi dengan sangat yakin

"Bagus Kyuubi, pertahankan semangatmu hingga akhir, ne ! Dengarkan perkataanku, sekarang kau tarik napas dalam dalam dari hidungmu rasakan udara itu mengisi seluruh paru-parumu. Dan dorong. DORONG DORONG. DORONG"

Kyuubi yakin saat ini mukanya memerah seperti buah kesukaannya, apel. Jika dirinya sedang berada di depan kaca ia juga yakin, pasti urat di sekitar wajahnya juga ikut bermunculan. Muka yang memerah dan berurat itu akibat Kyuubi sekuat tenaga mengejan, berusaha agar bayi dalam perutnya menemukan jalan lahirnya. Kyuubi menahan napas dengan sangat maksimal, mengkontraksikan seluruh otot-otot didaerah pangkal paha. Seluruh daya upaya sedang ia usahakan untuk bisa mengejan dengan segenap sisa sisa tenaga dalam tubuhnya. "Emmmmghhh... Emmmmmghhh ... Emmmmmghh"

"Sasuke tetaplah siaga! Awasi Kyuubi dan bayinya", Tsunade memerintahkan Sasuke. "Iya bagus Kyuubi, terus DORONG, DORONG, DORONG"

Kyuubi merasakan saluran di pangkal pahanya mengembang sedikit demi sedikit. Ia merasakan dengan jelas sesuatu sedang berjalan keluar melalui saluran yang mengembang itu. Kyuubi merasakan juga saluran itu merekah seperti bunga dan seakan menjadi begitu lembut. Tidak ada lagi gerakan memutar-mutar dari bocah tengik itu yang ada hanyalah gerakan maju kedepan. DORONG. DORONG. Kyuubi memfokuskan kekuatan dan pikirannya hanya pada gerakan mendorong, membuatnya secepat mungkin keluar.

"Yah, ada yang keluar, ada yang keluar. Ku rasa itu kepalanya", Sasuke begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan langka dihadapannya. Kepala bayi yang ingin keluar dari sebuah _hole_ yang tadi sempat jarinya masuki.

"Bagus Kyuubi, teruskan. DORONG DORONG DORONG TERUS", komando Tsunade kemudian

Mendengar yang diucapakan Sasuke Kyuubi bertambah semangat mengejan. Terus mengejan agar bayi itu segara keluar maka berakhirlah penderitaannya segera. Ia katupkan rahang kokohnya dengan sangat kuat, agar menambah tenaga untuk mengejan. Terus mengejan, mengejan, mengejan, dan mengejan.

"Hah... hah... hah", Kyuubi merasa kelelahan kemudian berhenti mengejan. Sehingga dengan refleks kepala bayi kembali masuk ke dalam rahimnya. Kyuubi merasakan begitu kehabisan tenaga. Dirinya juga merasa dongkol mengapa kelapa itu masuk lagi kedalam. Berarti dengan kata lain perjuangannya harus diulang dari awal lagi untuk mengejan. Di kesempatan ini ia hirup sangat banyak oksigen yang sebelumnya dirasa paru-parunya sudah kebahisan oksigen. Untuk sekedar tetap sadar saja Kyuubi merasa sangat kepayahan, apalagi jika harus mengejan lagi.

Namun tekad untuk balas dendam pada Itachi sangat membara dalam jiwanya, hingga semangat itu kembali berkobar. Kyuubi mencoba lagi mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya dari mulut kemudian mengejan dan mengejan dan mengejan lagi. Terus dan terus ia lakukan berkali-kali hal yang sama. Kyuubi tidak sadar sudah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu sejak usaha mengejan pertama yang ia lakukan. Lima menit ? lebih dari itu. Sepuluh menit ? Lebih dari itu. Tiga puluh menit sepertinya itu adalah waktu yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan lamanya Kyuubi telah berusaha mengejan. Sudah sangat mati-matian dirinya berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Begitu merasa kepala bayi telah menyembul keluar kembali, Kyuubi terus menerus mengejan namun karena napas yang terbatas, kembali ia harus mengambil napas lagi sehingga kepala lembut bayi itu harus kembali masuk ke dalam rahimnya yang berada pada tulang pinggul. Begitu saja terus terulang kejadian itu. Kyuubi merasa selama tiga puluh menit waktu berjalan sia-sia dan hanya mengahabiskan tenaga saja tanpa menghasilkan perubahan sedkitpun. Ingin mati saja rasanya sekarang. Sungguh suatu keajaiban sebenarnya, ia masih bertahan sejauh ini. Luar biasa.

"Sudah... sudah... aku sudah tidak kuat obasaan. Hiks", Kyuubi sangat putus asa menjalani semua ini. Ya sekarang ia benar-benar putus asa dan ingin menyerah. Kepala Kyuubi menggeleng lemah berkali-kali. Untuk menggerakkan kepala saja ia merasa begitu sulit dan berat, apalagi harus mengejan lagi. Tidak ! Tidak ia merasa sudah tidak kuat.

"Tidak... tidak... tidak"

"Kyuubi kau pasti bisa, coba lagi ne-"

"TIDAKKKKKKKK TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK, AKU TIDAK MAU", jerit histerisnya terdengar sangat keras dalam ruangan. Setelah berteriak tenaga Kyuubi semakin terkuras habis dan badannya tidak mampu bertahan. Ia merasa pingsan terdengar lebih baik daripada merasa sakit seperti ini. Kyuubi merasa tubuhnya semakin lemah, semakin ringan, dan semakin limbung...

Kemudian

GRAP !

Muncul pemuda misterius di belakang Kyuubi dan menangkap tubuh Kyuubi yang limbung untuk melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Pemuda yang juga bermata onyx seperti milik Sasuke, pemuda yang berkulit alabaster juga sama seperti Sasuke, pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna sehitam burung gagak yang di tata rapi diikat kendur yang tidak sama dengan Sasuke, pemuda yang baru saja mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan penuh untuk tiba disana, pemuda yang memiliki rasa cinta tiada tara kepada pemuda yang berada dalam dekapannya sekarang, pemuda yang memilki panggilan sayang "keriput" dari pemuda "rubah", pemuda yang saat ini bermandikan keringat disekujur tubuhnya, pemuda yang memandang khawatir pada orang terkasihnya, pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Hiks", isakan pilu dari orang terkasihnya menyapa miris di telinga Itachi. "Keriput bodoh, kenapa baru datang ?", semakin menyayat hati Itachi ketika mendengar panggilan sayang terdengar dari bibir tipis pemuda terkasihnya. Itachi cukup terharu dan terkejut, Kyuubi langsung menyadari kehadirannya saat ini. Perasaan seperti ditusuk-tusuk puluhan pedang bermata tajam menghampiri relung hati Itachi. "Hiks, sakit", sekali lagi setiap kata yang terucap membuatnya sakit. Pemuda yang biasanya penuh dengan energi kini, terlihat begitu menderita dan kesakitan. Suara isakan dan air mata Kyuubi bagai garam yang ditaburkan pada luka luka imajiner dalam hati Itachi. Perih

"Iya aku datang, rubah", Itachi menyapa dengan panggilan sayang dengan nada yang begitu mesra. Menyalurkan berjuta-juta cinta dan kasih sayang padanya, berharap perasaannya dapat membuat rasa sakit pemuda terkasihnya berkurang. Sapuan lembut Itachi berikan pada puncak kepala Kyuubi, menghapus jejak-jejak peluh yang tercetak disana, merapikan anak-anak rambut yang basah dan berantakan disana, dan mengecup mesra puncak kepalanya. "Kyuubi, kau dengar aku ?",ucap Itachi pada Kyuubi yang terbaring lemah di pangkuannya sambil terus menghapus titik air di wajah Kyuubi.

"Hmm", Kyuubi bergumam lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pemilik hatinya.

"Kyuu tetaplah sadar, maafkan aku...", Itachi memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku setelah ini, aku berjanji. Kau juga boleh meminta apapun padaku, segala perintahmu pasti akan ku turuti. Apapun, apapun Kyuu aku berjanji"

Kyuubi mendengar semua perkataan Itachi dengan jelas dengan mata tertutup, ditengah rasa lelah yang ia rasakan. Kyuubi tersenyum dalam hati mendengar perakataan itu. Dengan kata lain keinginannya setelah ini akan sangat mudah terlaksana, salah satunya adalah menjambak rambut panjangnya. 'Hahahha'

"... tapi kau juga harus berjanji padaku, kau harus tetap bertahan. Berusahalah Uchiha Kyuubi. Aku percaya padamu"

"Hah... hah...hah... Kau janji amoeba ? Jaa..jaa.. janji tidak akan bohong ? Haaaaahh... haahhh"

"Iya aku janji", ucap Itachi dengan sangat yakin dihadapan Kyuubi. Sorot mata yang penuh kejujuran dan kesungguhan terpancar jelas dari onyx milik Itachi. Jemari Itachi perlahan namun pasti mencengkram kuat diantara sela-sela jemari lentik kepunyaan Kyuubi, menyampaikan betapa besar sesungguhan rasa cinta yang ada dalam diri Itachi.

Menyaksikan kesungguhan Itachi yang terkeram nyata oleh iris crimson miliknya membuat hati Kyuubi berdetak begitu kuat, hebat, dan cepat. Dirinya seakan-akan bisa merasakan setiap mili eritosit bergerak di pembuluh aorta, jantungnya berdesir manis seketika. Yah, ia mengakui sungguh besar pengaruh keberadaan Itachi disampingnya. Namun dalam sisi lain hati Kyuubi juga merasakan sakit luar biasa jika mengingat kelakukan Itachi beberapa hari lalu. Dilema, hati Kyuubi sedang dilanda dilema dengan situasi ini. Tapi ia tidak juga akan melewatkan kesempatan janji yang telah diucapkan pemilik mata onyx disampingnya.

Setelah mengambil keputusan itu, segera pemuda berambut merah anggukkan kepala lemah sebagai tanda setuju. "Hah... hah... hah... Ck, ingat kau sudah berjanji padaku. Sekarang bantu aku duduk keriput !"

Dengan sigap Itachi membenarkan posisi Kyuubi agar mudah mengejan kembali. Sekarang posisi Kyuubi kembali seperti semula, dengan posisi setengah duduk kemudian kaki yang tertekuk keatas dan diberi jarak cukup lebar. Namun saat ini ada yang lain dari posisi Kyuubi sebelumnya, yaitu kehadiran tubuh tegap Itachi di balik punggungnya, menjaga Kyuubi tetap aman dalam lindungannya. "Otouto, siagalah di bawah Kyuubi. Segera tangkap bayinya begitu keluar", instruksi pada sosok lain yang eksis ditengah momen romantis ItaaKyuu.

"Hn", trademark Sasuke menjawab Itachi

"Kyuu aku mencintaimu, selalu –", ujar Itachi lirih.

Mendengar kalimat penuh cinta dari Itachi,Kyuubi terseyum kecut. Begitu terasa getir bibirnya dapat tersenyum. Mata Kyuubi kembali terpenjam sesaat untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadaaran yang nyaris ingin dirinya leyapkan. Dengan tenaga yang tesisa dalam raga, Kyuubi mantapkan pikirannya untuk menjalani detik-detik berharga di depan mata. Perlahan semangat dalam dirinya kembali terkumpul. Tidak ada jawaban yang terucap dari bibir miliknya yang sering dikatakan Itachi manis setelah mendengar kalimat cinta darinya.

"Hiks", hanya isakan yang mampu kau keluarkan ketika itu. Selanjutnya Kyuubi hirup kembali napas dalam-dalam untuk kembali mengejan hebat. Kyuubi buka iris crimsonnya, ia katupkan kembali rahang miliknya, kembali keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes di dahi, kembali suara mengerang terdengar oleh indera pendengaran . "Emmmmghhh... Emmmmmghhh ... Emmmmmghh"

suara erangan Kyuubi menggema di ruangan itu. Dekapan Itachi terasa nyaman sekali menyelimuti raga. Kenyamanan yang memberi semangat baru untuk diri Kyuubi kembali mengejan hebat sekuat tenaga.

Suara dua Uchiha terus menyemangati di tengah upaya keras yang Kyuubi lakukan. Semangat perlahan semakin meningkat dengan dukungan orang disekitarnya. Tangan Kyuubi terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah pasangan di balik punggungnya. Kyuubi meraba tidak teratur ke wajah yang selalu terpasang ekspresi stoic. Keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori telapak tangan membuat wajah Itachi mnejadi basah lembab, namun Kyuubi tidak peduli, Kyuubi merasa butuh melampiaskan rasa sakit yang terus menerus datang. Kyuubi merasakan telapak tangannya menyentuh helaian hitam panjang yang ia yakini adalah rambut Itachi. Telapak tangan kanannya semakin banyak mengumpulkan helaian lembut milik Itachi.

Ketika napasnya sudah tidak kuat untuk mengejan hebat, Kyuubi istirahatkan kembali tenaganya, sambil mempersiapkan kembali napas selanjutnya. Kyuubi sangat butuh pegangan tempat pelampiasan rasa sakit. Dan dirinya ingat bahwa telapak tangannya telah menggengam helaian rambut Itachi sebelumnya. Pada saat ia rasa sudah cukup banyak helaian itu terkumpul segera saja Kyuubi cengkram sekuat tenaga rambut itu. Kyuubi tidak peduli jika memang benar rambut Itachi akan rontok atau bahkan sampai botak sekalipun setelah ini. Cengkram, cengkram, cengkram !

. "Emmmmghhh... Emmmmmghhh ... Emmmmmghh"

"Yahhh, bagus terus", semua menyemangati Kyuubi. "Terus.. Yaaahhhh terus", kembali semua menyemangati Kyuubi.

"Kepala, sudah keluar Kyuu", ucap Itachi bersemangat seketika setelah melihat bulatan hitam muncul di bawah pangkal paha Kyuubi, melupakan betapa sakitnya jambakan cinta dari Kyuubi di rambut hitam miliknya. "Semangat Kyuu, kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin tinggal lima dorongan lagi punggungnya juga akan keluar". Semua memberi dukungan penuh semangat pada Kyuubi untuk memusatkan lima dorongan lagi. Secara perlahan diameter kepala yang terlihat semakin luas, lalu disusul terlihat leher berwarna putih. Dua dorongan lagi untuk mengeluarkan bahunya. Dua dorongan yang sangat menyiksa Kyuubi sebenarnya karena sangat butuh mengeluarkan kekuatan ekstra sebab ukuran bahu yang lebih panjang dari bagian tubuh yang lain. Kyuubi semakin mengejan hebat disaat-saat itu. Kemudian ia merasakan akhirnya bahu itu dapat keluar juga dari jalan lahirnya. Setelah itu terasa lebih mudah bagi dirinya untuk mengeluarkannya, karena Kyuubi merasa sudah ada dorongan alami dari dalam rahim yang membantu mengeluarkan sisa tubuh yang lain. Dengan siaga Sasuke menangkap tubuh ringkih berwarna merah dan berledir, keponakan barunya. Disaat yang bersamaan juga keluar pembuluh darah penghubung kehidupan bayi tersebut dengan Kyuubi yang terdiri dari dua arteri dan satu vena, tali pusat.

"Oh, terima kasih Kami sama", ucap penuh syukur terdengar dari mulut Itachi.

Seketika tubuh Kyuubi sudah benar-benar kehilangan tenaga. Pandangannya menjadi merabun, sakit pada kepalanya menjerit-jerit keras. Semakin lama kelopak mata miliknya terasa sangat berat terbuka, seakan kelopak mata itu berbobot ratusan kilogram. Lalu gelap menyelimuti.

Pingsan

**-Beautiful White-**

Rumah Sakit Konoha

Dua puluh delapan jam lima puluh tiga menit dua detik kemudian

"Tidak mau", suara Kyuubi bergema di ruang VVIP berwarna dominan putih. "Aku tidak mau menemuinya, jangan paksa aku keriput", telinga Kyuubi sangat panas sejak tadi orang-orang memaksanya menemui anak kecil yang baru berusia dua hari. Dalam ruangan yang ia tempati terdapat orang-orang yang sangat Kyuubi kenal, ada kasaan Kushina di sisi kananyang memakai dress berwarna nevy blue selutut dan tousan Minato yang saat itu menggunakan jam tangan rolex kesayangannya di samping kasaan, selain itu ada mama Mikoto dan papa Fugaku yang serasi memakai baju berwarna abu-abu di depannya, dan yang tidak boleh ketinggalan adalah amoeba keriput yang sejak tadi berkicau tidak jelas. Kyuubi mendengar dari cerita orang-orang disekitarnya bahwa ia telah tertidur selama dua hari di ruangan ini, sedangkan bocah yang kemarin membuatknya gila setengah mati tengah berada di ruang NICU (_Neonatal Intensive Care Unit_) dalam inkubator. Kyuubi merasa tubuhnya masih sangat lemah, tertidur selama dua hari ternyata dirasanya tidak nyaman, semua rangka tubuh serasa remuk disana-sini dan tenggorokannya serta bibirnyapun sangat kering akibat kurang minum. Walaupun cairan NaCl 10% masih mengalir melalui suntikan intravena di tengan kirinya sejak dua hari, rasa haus yang luar biasa tetap Kyuubi rasakan menyiksa.

Semua orang terlihat cerah, secerah matahari yang bersinar di luar. Baik kasaan Kushina, mama Mikoto, tousan Minato, papa Fugaku, dan Itachi terus mengatakan bertapa tampannya bocah ingusan di ruang inkubator mendengar bahwa bocah itu memiliki kulit seputih kulit amoeba keriput dan rambutnya juga hitam seperti keturunan Uchiha pada umumnya. Bocah yang belum ketahui namanya itu lahir sempurna, tanpa cacat fisik sedikitpun, panjang badannya 50 cm, panjang yang normal dan juga memiliki berat badan 2500 gram, berat yang cukup kurus dibandingkan bayi normal pada umumnya. Masa bodo, Kyuubi tidak peduli terserah seperti apa wajahnya bocah tengik itu apa mirip dirinya atau malah lebih mirip lagi dengan Itachi, sungguh Kyuubi benar-benar tidak peduli.

Semua kembali mengucapkan rasa bangganya, memiliki bocah itu. Kehadiran bocah itu di tengah keluarga dianggap anugerah luar biasa dari Kami sama. 'Cih ! Anugerah darimana ?' Kyuubi lebih merasa kehadiran bocah itu sungguh sangat menyiksa lahir dan batinnya. Mami Mikoto mengucapkan dirinya senang dapat mempunyai seorang cucu setampan bocah itu. Bocah itu adalah kesempurnaan bagi dirinya. Selain itu kasaan Kushina yang terus saja menceritakan ciri fisik yang membalut tubuh bocah itu, dari ada tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya, atau tanda lahir berbentuk telur keabu-abuan yang ada di bokongnya dan masih banyak lagi. Kyuubi merasa semua sangat berisik dan mengganggu istirahatnya. Sepertinya hanya papa Fugaku saja yang tampak lebih kalem dibandingkan yang lain, dirinya hanya tampak senyum sesekali

mendengar celotehan dua wanita berisik.

Itachipun juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Si keriput mesum itu malah ikut menanggapi kicauan para orang tua. Terkadang ia malah ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan yang dianggapnya lucu, terutama ketika kasaan menceritakan kebodohan Kyuubi waktu masih kecil. 'Apa-apaan itu menertawaiku, dirinya makin terlihat bodoh dimataku', Kyuubi menatap tidak senang ke arah Itachi. Apalagi ketika Itachi memaksanya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur yang nyaman dibawahnya hanya untuk menengok bocah ingusan di inkubator itu. Telinga Kyuubi sangat panas mendengar celotehan-celotahan itu. 'Sekali tidak mau, ya tidak mau! Apa mereka itu tuli semua?', kedongkolan hati Kyuubi semakin besar. Kyuubi sudah berkali kali mengatakan tidak mau pergi, tapi mereka terus saja memaksa. Tenggorokan Kyuubi bertambah kering saja rasanya ketika harus berulang kali mengatakan tidak mau. Mereka hanya peduli pada bocah tengik itu. 'Cih! Aku tidak peduli sedikitpun', ucapnya dalam hati.

"BERISIIIIIIIIIIIK! SEKALI TIDAK MAU YA TIDAK MAU, SEMUA PERGI DARI SINI ! AKU MAU TIDUR "

"Kau juga, keriput !"

**TBC**

* * *

Waaaaa, chap 2 hadir minna... XD

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah dukung fic ini untuk :

**Ahn Ryuuki**

**Aki-Ame Kyuura**

**akuro aida**

** .5**

**Azusa TheBadGirl**

**claire nunnaly**

**deEsQuare**

**fatayahn**

**Fujoshi Girl**

**Gembel Elit**

**itl**

**love kyuuuu**

**mii-chan07**

**minae cute**

**miyuukisuu1**

**RevmeMaki**

**ukeri**

**Yuichi**

Kesediaan temen2 di waktu luangnya untuk membaca ini, sungguh sangat berarti untukku. Terima kasih yang udah mau berjerih payah ninggalin jejak baik itu di kotak riview, fav atau follownya.. Dukungan teman2 begitu berarti ^^ . Merci!

Aku harap temen-temen masih bisa menikmati fic ini terutama setelah diubah sudut pandangnya. Sesadar-sadarnya aku yakin ini juga masih banyak yang gk beres...hehe Terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca sampai bagian ini #Deepbow

Yang ini bagaimana? Makin ancurkah ? Ini masih layak lanjut gak minna ?Ada yang tau ada apa dengan Kyuubi?

Mind to riview ? ^^


End file.
